The Bird and The Worm
by zebra-scarf
Summary: Because let's face it- if he's the bird, I'm the worm. He was going to devour me without a second thought... But- what if this time's different? What if this time we make up our own rules, and defy nature? CatoxOC Rated for kids killing kids, language
1. The Bird and The Worm

**I can't help it, in the movie- they made me fall a little bit in love with Cato at the end. Damn them…**

**Anyway, if this is crap tell- me I'll fix it. If you like it tell me- it'll motivate me to update faster. I've already written the outline for the first seven chapters. They should all be around this length and I'm just telling you up front things won't get really good till after the first or second chapter. I have to introduce the OC and what-not. **

**Also, don't be afraid to imagine this as a ReaderxCato story. Lol, I do that all the time~~**

Chapter 1: The Bird and The Worm

It was only an hour or so passed dawn, and the birds were already chirping. I was tired, so very tired, but getting a good night sleep on the eve of Reaping Day would never happen for me. So I decided to eliminate the whole thing all together and just stay awake all night. It was a crisp morning and there was a strong wind coming off the ocean front. I could hear the waves crashing nearby from where I sat in the damp dirt. Earlier I was watching waves; trying to use their gentle sounds and constant rhythm to slow my rapid heart.

It was no use. So I abandoned my place in the sand and moved uphill where sand met grass and dirt. It was here that I was watching two fat pink worms wiggle their way to nowhere. Or maybe not nowhere, maybe they were going somewhere very important; who am I to judge their lives? I tossed a couple of ocean smooth rocks in my hand when one of the chirping birds came nearer. It seems he too noticed the worms.

_Easy kill_,he must have thought. He hopped closer and closer as the worms struggled to move away. It was nature, the worm dies so the bird can live. However, they haven't taken into account my being here. I'm not a bird or worm, I'm a whole different level of the food chain than them and being sleep deprived and annoyed with the chirping motivated me to throw one of my stones at the bird.

To my surprise it hit. Not nearly hard enough to really hurt him, but enough for him to label me as a threat, squawk at me loudly and fly away. I, Linith Callings, savior of the worms- ha! I grinned big, got up and walked closer to the two, still struggling to get as far away as possible. It was a little depressing to watch them. How pointless their lives seemed.

And yet… I found myself a little envious. They didn't have to go stand like cattle for the slaughter. Wait while holding their breath, begging for their names not to be called- because today is Reaping Day, the day when all Districts 1-12 offer up tributes (one boy and one girl between the ages twelve and eighteen) to go to our nation's Capital and fight each other…to the death. These stupid worms didn't know how good they had it. Stupid, disgusting, lousy worms. It was the lack of sleep that made me so angry really. In general I'm a pleasant person; a little distant, but pleasant nonetheless. I crouched down next to the worms.

"I suppose since I saved you, you guys think you're safe huh?" Of course they didn't reply. "Unfortunately guys this is a fishing District, and fishermen can always use more bait." I scooped up the worms, put them in my skirt pocket and started to walk home.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

When I got home I dropped the worms into the bait pale.

"You didn't sleep." Came a deep voice from my right. My father was at the kitchen table; he wasn't looking at me- just staring out the window. I also noticed he didn't ask a question, he stated a fact.

"No, I couldn't. Not last night. Never the night before." I take a seat next to him at the table. My father's hands are resting on top of the table, folded neatly together. He has rough weathered hands from years of fishing. Here in District 4 that's about all you can amount to. He's a good man. A quiet man. I know he loves me; we just don't talk about it. We don't talk about anything really. He's been closed-lipped since my mother died five years ago, while I on the other hand have become loose-lipped.

She was going to have a baby. I never learned what gender it would have been if it survived. I didn't want to know. It wouldn't make things better, if anything it would have made them worse. They were buried next to each other. The baby's grave is just marked, _Loved Child_. I only ever saw the graves once- the day they were buried. My father and I have no need to go visit them. We don't feel closer to them in the graveyard. If I ever miss my mother I pull out a bottle I saved of her perfume. I never spray it, just uncap the bottle and take a smell. When I close my eyes I can pretend she's still here. And that's enough.

I don't know what my father does when he misses her. I know he must. He's barely smiled since she passed.

My father reached over and grabbed my hand, I'm a little shocked at the contact, but it warms my heart. He knows how scared I am. "Don't worry kid, after this year you'll only have one to go. You'll be fine."

I want to tell him that he doesn't know that. That for all he knows I'm going to get reaped and killed the first day. That this is the last time I'll ever sit here in this house with him. But I don't. Because as loose-lipped as I have become, to hurt my father like that is something I'd never be able to do. So instead I pat his hand, "Yea, of course Dad. I know I'll be fine. I'm just, just worried is all. For the person who is going to get reaped."

He gave me a small smile and for a second I'm calm. Then he got up and disappears from the room. It's like a light has gone off and without him here my fears return. _Fuck_, I thought, _fuck, fuck, fuck. _I hear him moving around in his room, digging through his closet. What could he be doing? When he returned he was holding some folded up clothing.

"I thought… maybe this year you- you could wear this." He hands me the clothing and I tried to not tear up. It's one of my mother's dresses. It's pale green, like sea foam, with delicate lacing around the collar.

"Dad… I thought, all of mom's things, I thought we sold them?"

"I did- we did. But I just couldn't let this one go. I saved for so long to buy it for her. Her whole face lit up on that birthday. Do you remember? You must have been only five or six. She was so happy. I couldn't sell it." He was looking at the floor; I was scared if he looked up I'd see tears in his eyes. "I know we don't talk about her, that's my fault. In my heart… I still think she's going to be coming home any day now, apologizing for being gone so long. But in my mind knows she's not coming back, and it hurts Linith. It's a kind of hurt I can't describe. I hope you never have to know this kind of hurt sweetheart. Losing the love of your life. I hope with everything I have in me you won't…"

I didn't know what to say to that. Losing a mother was hard, but I've never been in love. Nor would I want to. Because if you love someone that much, they can be taken away. My father was an example of love loss and while I love him, but I don't want to be anything like him.

"Thank you Dad." I smiled at him. Smiling is something I can always do on demand and make it real. People will always prefer a smile over a frown. It's a good skill to have.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

I couldn't look in the mirror once I had put the dress on. I was scared I'd see my mother looking back at me. We looked similar, both very tan from living on the sea, both long dark brown wavy hair. I never tied my hair back or up. I let it spill over my shoulders in messy waves. My mother used to say, "You've got the waves in your hair Linith. The ocean is always with you." It's a comforting thought. Here in District 4, the Ocean is our only escape. Not literal, try and take a ship out too far and you'd be killed on the spot. But it is a nice distraction from the lives we lead. Even though we are one of the richer Districts, this places isn't any better than the rest.

We are still lapdogs to the Capitol. Worthless people they look down on. Sea rats that fetch them luxurious fish and pearls our own people never get.

District 4 used to be a more competitive Career District, back in the days when we had winners like Finnick Odair and Naida Lemming. It has been four years since District had a winner, and that last year, during the 70th Hunger Games, Annie Cresta's embarrassing win has left our District with a poor reputation. We haven't even finished in the last 10 the last four years. Some people in this District are pissed at this. These people are not the kids being chosen though; they are adults who want to get back on the good side with the Capitol. It's disgusting.

The walk to the town square with my father was silent, but only slightly uncomfortable. Once we got there I started to walk over toward the registration table, but my father grabbed my hand, "Linith…"

In his silence I felt all the words he wanted to say: how I was going to be okay, how he loved me, how he was sorry he wasn't a good parent, how he was sorry I had to go through this, all the things left unsaid between the two of us, things I knew he wouldn't say. So I let him off the hook.

"It's okay Dad, I know." My father and I shared our first hug in years; I feel protected in his arms. And then I'm gone, lost in the crowd of teenagers. The prick of the blood sample doesn't hurt much, just a slightly uncomfortable pinch.

"Hey Linith," comes a quiet voice next to me. It's Sally, a girl I've gone to school with my entire life. School and fishing are the only two things I do. After next year it'll only be fishing on my father's boat. Presumably I'd eventually get married and live with my husband in our own house and help him with his boating till we start to have children. I don't plan on getting married though. I'll live in my father's house till I'm old and die.

"Hi Sal. I'd say good morning, but well you know." I give her a small half smile. She's a jumpy girl with equally tan skin and black hair, the first thing you notice about Sally is her height. At seventeen she stands a clear 5'11, she towers over my small 5'3 frame.

"_Linith_." Her tone is warning. Sally fears the Capitol and Peacekeepers more than any other person I've known. I suppose she has her reasons though; her brother was almost beaten to death by them during a fight. Maybe it's because I've never lost anything personal to them, or maybe it's my loose-lippedness, but I feel like teasing the girl.

"What Sal?" I ask with a smirk, "Do you mean to tell me you're happy to line up prettily and wait for two of us to be called to our death?" I ask in a low voice, I'm risky, but I'm not stupid, I made sure only Sally could hear me.

"Seriously Lin, _stop_. C'mon lets go to our section."

I almost feel bad at lowering her lowered mood. _Almost._ I chuckle lightly and follow my tall companion. We stand in the section for seventeen year old girls. It's quiet here and it's weird, waiting around for someone's life to fall apart.

_Beep- Beep._ Someone taps the microphone on top of the stage. It's Elle Crees. A tall woman from the Capitol with short black hair and light blue skin; she's in a tight green dress this year with impossibly tall heals. On either side of her head are large green feathers with blue tips. This brightly colored; over the top person is District 4's escort.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Elle smiles brightly. She's been District 4's escort for a long time now, since before I was born. She must have been in her late forties, but will all the Capitol surgeries, she looked like a fresh faced thirty year old.

"Welcome to this year's 74th annual Hunger Games! In just a few short moments we shall choose two brave young souls to honor this District by participating in this year's Games! But first- we have a treat, a video straight from the Capitol!"

A projector behind her starts up and soon we can see images of the Dark Days, when the Districts rebelled from the Capitol and a voice over tells us why we're offering up two children for murder. I think it's supposed to be inspiring. But it's not. It's sick. I'm starting to feel sick. Physically, like any moment I'm about to throw up, or attempt to throw up, my empty stomach.

I must look as bad as I feel because soon Sally has my hand in hers. Were packed so tightly in the town square no one can see; she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and bends down a little toward me.

"It's alright Lin, we're going to be fine."

That's the thing about Reaping Day, everyone is willing to lie to each other. I weakly nod back and turn to look at the front again, not really paying attention to the video; I don't let go of Sal's hand.

"Oh- how inspiring!" Elle dabs her tear ducks to wipe away tears of admiration. "Now, the time has come! As always- young men first!" She walks toward the large, glass bowl and makes dramatic hand gestures and pulls out a slip. I hold my breath even though I don't know any boys personally but it's still a person, a human being about to be chosen.

"Allen Wilths!"

A young boy from the fourteen year old section starts to make his way forward. His eyes are large and he looks terrified. I almost start to cry for him.

"Faster, faster dear!" Elle ushers the boy to stand on her right. "Now! Ladies, without further wait!"

My heart skips a couple beats and my grip on Sal's hand is strong. _It's not me, it's not me, it's not me._ I kept thinking over and over.

"Linith Callings!"

I let out a breath of relief. _There, _I think to myself,_ you've made it another year only one to g-_.

My knees almost buckle as realization hits me, _I'm _Linith Callings- all the girls around me are staring at me and edging away. Sally is the only girl standing directly next to me; she's also still holding my hand. I looked up to find her face. She's crying and now she is the one gripping my hand for dear life.

I'm taking too long, I could faintly hear Elle telling me to step forward, no need to be shy. But I'm not listening well. I start to nod my head. _ Move,_ I urged myself. _Start moving!_

I took a couple steps toward the stage but was pulled back. Sally still has her grip on me, she looked like she had something to say, she shakes her head back an' forth a couple times and the tears keep streaming down her face.

"Sally," my voice was thick with tears I couldn't afford to cry, "I have to go, Sally let go of me. _Now._" I pried her grip off me and walked forward with Peacekeepers on either side of me. As I marched up the steps Elle reached down toward me to grab my arm in a vice grip and pulled me next to her.

"There we go dear! And now- are there any Volunteers this year?" she smiles into the microphone.

"I volunteer!" came a deep voice from the eighteen year old section of boys. Out stepped this tall, lean young man and he makes his way to the stage. I look over at Allen, he looks as equally surprised as I feel. District 4 hasn't had a volunteer in four years.

The volunteer maked his way to the stage and Elle asks his name, "I'm Steal Wansworth." He's short in speech as he crosses his arms over his chest and stars defiantly into the crowd. He's the type of Career this District use to be known for. I'm scared shitless.

"How very exciting! Allen you may rejoin the other boys." The kid wastes no time, before I could barely blink he's out of here, down the stage. I don't blame him. "Now, for the ladies- any volunteers?"

Once again I'm holding my breath, hoping against all odds some beefy Career girl will step forward and take my place. I searched the crowd, praying with all of me I'd see someone, anyone willing to go. My eyes find Sally instead. She's not volunteering for me. She is staring at the ground, holding herself. Even from this distance I could see she's crying still as her body shook. Everyone else is silent.

I'm not mad. I wouldn't want her to volunteer for me anyway. But standing next to Steal and Elle I feel small and squash-able. I only have one thought shaking Steal's hand and as Elle wraps up her speech and leads us toward the Justice Building: _I'm dead._


	2. She wears her heart

**So I've gotten 123 hits, 6 story alerts, 1 favorite and 2 reviews on the first chapter. With no flames yet I think this is going pretty successful! Haha, alrighty so onward to Chapter two!**

**Useless sidenote: I just read the story plot for The Cabin in the Woods. 'Da fuck is up with that shit? Like… I don't even know where to begin. So I wont XD**

While I was sitting on a plush couch in the Justice Building I was surprisingly calm. Maybe it hadn't sunk in quiet yet? _Let's review what's transpired_, I think to myself_, I'm tribute. I'm the female tribute for District 4. I am the mother effing female tribute for District 4 for the 74__th__ Hunger Games. This is really happening. _

Okay, now it's starting to sink in.

My breath picks up and I think I might be on the verge of a panic attack when the door opens. In comes my father. He closes the door quietly behind him and takes a seat next to me. There are no tears, no cries, and no shouts… no sound at all. I suppose even getting reaped won't break the silence that exists between my father and me.

And then- just like this morning- he reaches over and takes my hand in his. I couldn't stop the tears running down my cheeks even if I wanted to. I lean my head into his shoulder and his unoccupied hand wraps around my shoulders, now I'm opening sobbing into him. He rests his head on top of mine and I think, _this is it, the last time I'll ever hug my Father._

"You can win this Linith." My father whispers into my hair.

The perfect father-daughter moment is ruined and I pull away from him so fast it hurts my head. I stare at him like he's insane and am fully prepared to tell him so, but when I open my mouth he cuts me off-

"Listen to me Linith," his voice is strong, full of conviction, something I haven't heard from him in years, "You're fast, so fast sweetheart. I can't count the times I've seen you run along the railing of the boat to catch the sails- people don't have the type of balance I've seen you demonstrate. You've been spearing fish since you were five- there'll be tridents or spears, even swords you'll have no problem wielding. Think about it Linith- this District is known for our past winners. Give them what they want, they want people like Steal and Finnick. You can pull this off. You're charming; you know how to captivate people. You. Can. Do. This." He's gripping my shoulders so tight I know it'll leave bruises, but I find myself nodding my head.

_He's right,_ I think, _I can pretend to be a Career Tribut- I can pull this off._

"I can do this." I whisper lightly, more to myself than my Father, but he replies nonetheless.

"Yes, you can," he gets up and pulls me with him into a tight hug, "Everyone out there is a fish sweetheart, and you're the best fisherman this world will ever see. I promise you're going to come home. You need to believe me. Believe me Linith." He lets me go and I dry my eyes. Crying won't help me now. I need to look the part as much as I need to act it.

"I'm going to win Dad, I'm going to win and I'm going to come home."

"Yes Linith, you will." He hugs me again, and the door opens.

"Times up, c'mon let's go." says a Peacekeeper. My father pulls away from me a little and kisses my forehead.

"I'll see you real soon kid." His eyes are determined. I reflect his determination as best I can.

"Bye Dad." With one final quick hug he's gone and I'm left alone in the room again, but the dread feeling is gone. If my father says I'm going to win, I'm going to win.

The door opens again and this time I see Sally walk through, she's still crying as she wraps me into a giant hug. I pat her back to try and calm her.

"Sally, shhh, it's alright, it's alright. I'm going to be fine." She lets me go and pulls me back over to the couch. She becomes a mother hen, smoothing my hair out of my face and behind my ears.

"Of course you're going to be fine, of course. You're the fastest and most cleaver person I've ever known. You're going to outsmart every single one of those tributes and make it back here; bringing all the glory the Games can give. You're going to be the one to put this District back to the front lines." I'd probably be able to believe her more if she wasn't still crying and sniffing throughout her entire speech. I reach over and wipe her tears for her giving her my best smile.

"See, you've got it all figured out Sal, so don't cry anymore. When they interview you about being the Winner's best friend you need to look strong, like a true member of a Career District." My smile slips into a grin and before I know it we're both laughing with each other. It's ridiculous really, laughing at a time like this, but I don't know what else we could possibly do. The Peacekeeper comes back and tells Sally she has to leave. We both just laugh and hug each other again. She leaves right after the Peacekeeper threatens to drag her out of the room.

I feel ready when they escort me to the car that holds Elle and Steal- waiting for me to get in so we can go to the train. Elle is sitting in the middle of the back seat with Steal to her right, which leaves the left for me. Once I get in they close the door and we're off.

"Oh I can't tell you two how incredibly happy I am to have two capable looking tributes this year! The last three years were almost unbearable!" her voice oddly stretches some syllables and raises up like she's asked a question. She should really open her mouth wider to get the words out because they all seem to be stumbling together, but I smile at her anyway nodding my head; I want her to like me, getting on and Capitol's good side can only help me from here on out. "And you honey, what was your name again?" she asks my companion.

"Steal." His voice is rough, eyes determined, but his lips seem to be twitching to smile. He darts his eyes to look at me before returning back to Elle. I realize he wants to laugh at her as I try to hold back my own laughter, she sounds absolutely ridiculous.

"Ah- yes- yes! _Steal_ what a strooong name you have! No doubt you're strong look at you!" she praises him. We've reached the train station and get out, then she turns her attention to me. "And you sweetie? Linda was it?"

"It's Linith Ma'am. My name is Linith Callings." I find Steal's eyes, we both want to laugh, her voice is turning slightly baby-ish. Do people really take this woman seriously?

"_Linith,_" she tries my name, somehow making it sound sexy and stupid by stretching out 'th',"Oh! It gives me chills. No doubt with your beauty we can turn you into something dangerously breathtaking." We board the train and the doors seal shut. Steal and I are escorted to what must be a dining cart. There is food everywhere. Elegant, delicious looking food- it's the largest amount of food in one place I have ever seen and judging by Steals equally surprised face, I'm guessing him too. Elle walks first into the cart and takes a seat in a peculiarly rounded chair where the backrest covers both her sides.

"Come, come children." she indicates to the other chairs near her. I take a seat directly across from her and Steal to my right. At the clap of her hands men in white coats come and put trays of delicious looking pastries on top of our tables. "Oh I just die for cakes!" Elle squeals. My stomach lets out a loud growl, which reminds me that I haven't eaten today.

"Oh you poor, _starving_ thing, Eat up! Eat up!" I don't need to be told twice; I lift one of the cakes onto my plate and pick up a forkful to my mouth. It's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. It contrasts starkly to my primarily fishy diet back home. My partner doesn't seem as concerned with such niceties as utensils; he shoves a little cake like mine into his mouth whole. Elle isn't pleased- her face contorts into one of complete disgust and horror.

That's something I'll never understand about the Capitol- they view us as savage creatures and yet they are the ones forcing us send our children to kill one another. How bizarre.

"Dear, do try and use you're fork. We don't want people to be turned off by your poor table manners!" Elle yells. Steal laughs with his mouth full and I can't stop my grin.

"I really doubt his table manners are going to matter, as long as he can demonstrate he's a killing machine people will stay quite 'turned on'." Steal and I turn to see where the voice has come from. There in the doorway behind us stands Finnick Odair and Kelling Swiftly; our mentors. Finnick is the only one of the pair I'm familiar with. As a Winner of a previous Games Finnick doesn't need to work anymore, but occasionally he walks down around the docks and converses with some of the fishermen; sometimes he even pays to ride along some of their boats for the day. My father is one such fisherman who's allowed him to pay his way on several occasions. Even though he's fished with us, I've never really spoken to him. When I was younger his beauty made me too embarrassed to even try to start a conversation. Now it's is cockiness that keeps me from attempting. He's often turned my words around on me to make me feel like a fool. And after seeing me run along the rails of your moving ship he hasn't ceased calling me a Sea Bird. After a while I decided it was easier to just not talk to him and accept his money for sailing with us.

Kelling Swiftly was winner of the 66th Hunger Games a year after Finnick, she was eighteen when she volunteered though, making her older than Finnick who was only fourteen when he competed. Unlike Finnick who can still be seen around town and the docks, Kelling hardly ever leaves her home in the Victors' Village. With her yearly winnings whatever she needs she has delivered to her. Like Annie Cresta the Games changed Kelling in a negative way. She's quiet and often stares into space. There are quite a few other living Winners, but Finnick and Kelling are usually the only two who volunteer to become mentors when the Games begin every year.

"Ahhh! Finnick and Kell!" Elle stands up and smooth's out nonexistent wrinkles in her dress and a small blush has dusted her cheeks, I suppose most everyone who comes into contact with Finnick's beauty is entranced, "Please allow me to introduce you two to this year's tributes. This is-"

"Lin Callings how sorry I am to see you here." Finnick cuts Elle off with a slight frown, then turns his attention to Steal, "We haven't been introduced though, I'm Finnick Odair." Finnick offers Steal his hand along with one of his charming smiles. Steal stands up and grips his mentors hand tightly while introducing himself. Afterward Finnick sits down across from him, next to Elle who looks positively peached being in such close proximity to him. He turns to give her one of his smiles as well and I think she's going to float away.

I turn in my chair to see Kelling hasn't moved from the door's threshold. She's staring out the window intensely; I turn to look and am surprised to see we're actually moving- quite fast actually. I can't even feel the train's vibrations.

"I'm always sad…to leave the ocean." I'm a little shocked at Kelling's voice; she's now turned her stare at me. I get up and walk toward the window myself. I realize that I'm saddened too at the thought of leaving. I've never left the District before. I've never been away from the ocean. A feeling in my chest tightens and I bring my hand up to the window. The ocean is getting farther and farther away.

"It's kinda a good thing though." Kelling says right next to me, this broken woman has stealth I'll give her that.

"What's kinda a good thing?" I ask, not breaking eye contact with her. I want to make a good impression with her. She's my way to sponsors and possibly salvation.

"Having a place you're willing to kill for to see again." Her tone is flat, dead almost. Is this what winning the Games looks like? Or is Finnick laughing over at the tables with Steal what winning looks like? As much as I try to block out the small voice in my head I can't un-think the real question I want to know the answer to: _Who would I become if I do win the Games_.

"C'mon Linith- we should join our party." I follow my mentor over to the tables, I resume my seat across from Elle and Kelling pulls up a chair to sit on my left.

"Now that we're all here and seated," Finnick gives Kelling and me a little stare, "let me just say how please I am with the tributes this year."

"Oh I couldn't agree more Finnick! Now how about we talk skills hmmm?" Elle asks.

"Well, this little Sea Bird here is quite handy with a trident and net." Finnick smiles in my direction. "What about you Steal? You must be very confident in yourself to have volunteered." Finnick asks while swirling a glass of pink liquor.

"I'm strong and efficient. I've been waiting for this my whole life." Steal says. His words are simple but the hidden meaning is obvious. _I have no problems about killing anyone who gets in my way. I want to do this._ And most frightening of all:_ I want to kill._

He unnerves me, but I can't afford to show it. I give Steal a small smirk when he looks at me for my reaction. This must be what he was hoping for, because he smiles back at me; an honest smile, which only furthers my growing suspicions that he's not right in the head. Kelling turns toward me.

"The way Finnick and I usually do this is simple: I train you and he trains the male tribute. After your first day in the Training Center, we'll all come together again to ask you two some questions. Until then we both advise the two of you to respectfully stay out of each other's way. Got it?" We both nod and dinner is served to us.

The rest of the night passed in a haze of delicious food and small conversation that Steal and I hardly participated in. Finnick, Kelling and Elle have known each other for a while apparently, so a small part of the conversation between the three of them was reminiscing, the rest was Elle embarrassingly flirting with Finnick who only fed her delusions while Kelling stared into space.

Afterward we were shown where our rooms are. I carefully stepped out of my mother's dress and changed into a loose fitting shirt and pants made out of the softest material I've ever felt. As I climbed into bed I held my mother's dress in my hands. In the morning they will undoubtedly to take it away and I'll never see it again. It seemed as the night grew my confidence shrank. Laying there in the dark on a train headed straight for the Capitol I felt trickling's of the fear I felt directly after the Reaping.

_You have tonight_, the voice in the back of my head said, _you have tonight to cry and worry. But after tonight you can't afford to think like this for the rest of the Games. _

_So take tonight and cry._

I made sure to cry as quietly as possible. I didn't know where the rest of my companions were, but I didn't want to risk them hearing me.

In the morning I took my first hot shower. The only running water in my house is the sink and toilet. Water for baths has to be boiled on the stove and then added to the small tub.

It felt so good to stand under the spray of hot water. It was also perfect for erasing any sign of my crying the night before. As I stepped out of the shower I looked brand new. Clean of all dirt, tears, and misery. I looked like a fresh faced Career Tribute. When I walked back into my room I saw my mother's dress that I left on the bed.

I walked over it, inhaled her sent one last time, and then left it on the floor for the workers to take away. I wouldn't need it from here on out.

Once I made my way to the dining cart, dressed in soft, loose-fitting white pants and a black tunic with a raised collar and long sleeves that flared out, I was happy to see I was the only one there. After I sat down a servant came and poured me steaming mug or something I've never smelled before. He left the room quickly and returned with a dining cart full of all sorts of foods and dishes I'd never had before. The smell was intoxicating and rich. It was almost sickening just smelling everything.

The man stood off the side of the train cart and just staring forward.

"Um… thank you- for the food." I say to him. He makes no indication to have heard me. He just kept staring forward. "I don't know if you cooked it- did you cook it?" No response. "Well anyway, whoever did it cook it, please tell them that I think It all smells so, so nice! Oh, by the way I'm Linith. But I suppose you'd know that huh?" Still nothing, though I think his body might be tensing a little. I can't help myself, knowing he won't respond makes me want to talk to him more. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where everyone else is, do you? There was no clock in my room so I can't be sure what time it is, but I didn't think it was too early to come out. Do you-"

"You could tell that man that you plan on killing him and everyone else on this train, and he would still stand there like an imbecilic."

I whip my head back to the other direction and see Finnick staring at the man, a smug smile on his face before he looks at me, "I see you're quiet the early bird aren't you Linith?" I don't answer him and grab my hot mug of something and blow on it before giving it a test taste. It's bitter and earthy, but incredibly warming. I decide that I like this drink every much. Finnick takes a seat across from me.

"Awee… what's this now? You're not talking to me? Has the little Sea-bird lost her ability to tweet?"

And it's that right there that makes me hate Finnick. He's so arrogant and condescending, I was lucky on the boat- I could keep away from him and my father. Keeping look out on the rails and steering while they laid nets and speared bigger fish that crossed by.

"Little bird," Finnick's voice has taken an authoritative tone, as if all joking has been now put aside, "I spoke with your father before we left." Finnick now has my attention. That bastard.

"You saw him? Where?"

"Right before I left for the station." He says, he's not smiling anymore. Our silence continues for a couple moments as I wait for him to say more. Till eventually can't stand it.

"Well, what did you tell him? What did he say?" I ask frantically.

Finnick looks at me again, his eyes determined, "I told him I was going to do everything in my power to help you make it back home."

"But Kelling is my mentor-" I start, but am cut off.

"-Regardless. Don't think her and I are switching. But if I see you doing something I think can be handled a better way I'm going to tell you so. _And you're going to listen to me._ Because while it seems you don't want much to do with me, you need to remember this Birdy: I have won these Games. I'm a Victor. And Kelling and I both helping you is your best chance at going home."

I'd never heard Finnick so serious before. I don't exactly know what to make of it. Is this a trap? Something him and Steal cooked up? No… Finnick isn't that kind of player. So what? Where's this coming from? There are too many questions I want to ask him, but there isn't enough time. Kelling or Steal or Elle could walk in any minute. So I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Finnick- stop calling me a bird." That's about the most useless thing I could have said given Finnick's speech about wanting to help me win this. He must think so too because all seriousness is drained from his expression. Then he laughs; loud, obnoxious laughs. I try to glare at him but it's pretty impossible. Above the smugness and annoyance, Finnick is beautiful. And the sight of Finnick Odair laughing genuinely is like gazing at a breathtaking sunset over the ocean. He has this ability to steal all coherent thought. So I'm just left there staring at him.

"Alright, alright then. I'll stop calling you Bird and you stop ignoring me. Deal?" he asks, sticking out his hand for me to shake. I give him the strongest grip I can.

"Deal." I try to pull away, but he doesn't let go. Instead he leans across the small table till he's too close for comfort and whispers:

"Even if you don't want to be the Bird Linith, you better start playing the part. The Arena is no place for worms." With that he lets go of my hand and leans back into his seat, only seconds' later Elle and Steal walk through the door. The rest of breakfast passes smoothly. Steal and I both consume loads of food, more than we'd normally eat in a day. Kelling never makes an appearance.

"Oh! How delightful! We can see the Capitol now." Squeals Elle.

This must be an old sight for Finnick, because Steal and I are the only two who get up and practically press our faces into the window. It's awe-inspiring. The huge city known as the Capitol. Beautiful tall buildings made of metal that seem to take the sun's rays and reflect it as their own. I may hate everything and everyone in this city, but I cannot deny them this: They live in a truly amazing place.

And then we're surrounded in darkness. We're going through the mountain that protects the Capitol. It's a very weird experience, to know you are inside something as great as a mountain. Actually it's a little intimidating. I start to make my way back to my seat but Finnick is suddenly behind both Steal and I. _Damn_, _I think, I'm going to need to sharpen my awareness skills before the Games start, or I won't even last a day, regardless of coaching from both Kelling and Finnick._

"Wait." He says. "I want you two to say here till we pull into the station. There will be camera crews and admirers. Make them love you." He tells both Steal and I, "Don't worry too much though," he says, the smugness has found its way back into his voice as he puts his arm around both Steal and I, "with me standing here next to you guys- they'll have no choice but too."

And then we see them. Brightly colored Capitol people and flashing lights. It's the oddest thing I've ever seen… these people are like bizarre animals, all grouped together, staring at us. I suppose they must view us the same way.

"Smile children." Finnick says, "Smile and wave. Linith, it wouldn't hurt if you blew a few kiss as well. After this- you guys head to the Remake Center."

Steal and I put on our best smiles, I even manage to blow a few kisses and see some Capitol men twice my age catch them with exaggerated smiles and gasps that make me want to frown in disgust. But I don't, mentally I start to harden myself. The Hunger Games have officially begun.


	3. Shot down by strangers

**Alright, so apparently only less than of the people who read the first chapter, read the second chapter. That's a little frightening. But then I thought maybe updating every day was too much, so I waited awhile. Would you guys like it if I updated once a week-ish? PM me to let me know. **

**Uhhh also to everyone who reviewed or story alerted or added this story to their favorites: THANK YOU SOO SOO MUCH! As long as at least one person is reading this- I'll finish it too the end. Specifically I would like to especially thank LBOE, your reviews and PMs make my life-seriously. You're amazing lol ^^. So anyway, onward to chapter three. **

I didn't know what to expect of my stylist team. The only Capitol people I had ever met were Elle and the servants on the train and considering the servants didn't speak, that didn't leave much to go on.

Peacekeepers escorted Steal and I to a building after we made it through the mobs of cameramen and people cheering our arrival (Finnick called them admires who can be the difference between our surviving or dying). Once we entered the building Steal and I were separated into different rooms. As I waited in anticipation for my team of stylist to come through the door I got a chance to see some of the instruments they would use on me.

It was a frightening experience to say the least. On a table near my left was a large assortment of bizarre and scary looking tools. Just what were they planning on doing to me? To my right of the room was a tall metal looking bed with a sheet covering the surface; on top of the metal bed was a thin robe. There was also a floor to ceiling length mirror that covered a good part of the wall. I walked over to it and looked at my reflection. I looked unfamiliar to myself, standing there in the clothes I took from the train drawers. Even my face appeared altered. I suppose it was from all the food I'd had in the past day and a half. My eyes looked less hollow; my cheeks had a healthy flush.

Then the door opened. If I ever thought Elle looked weird in her crazy style, these people were in a league all of their own. In front of me stood three…_people- _though I doubt if I should call them such. From skin dyes to outrageous wigs to even more outrageous clothes, these people were frightening. They wasted no time rushing into the room and surrounding me, all of them talking at once, some grabbing my hand to shake, the only women of the three kissed my cheeks in a greeting I'd seen other Capitol people do on TV. I just stood there frozen for a minute trying to decipher some of what they were saying:

"Hello, Hello!"

"So please to meet you! Oh Claude look at her hair! We'll be able to do lots with this hair!"

"Yes, Missanne, I suppose we could- _tisk_, but look at those eyebrows! They simply have to go."

"You guys know what Genabi said; just clean her up, no drastic changes…"

"Oh Lenny, those were guidelines only I'm sure! Besides I'm trying to make no eyebrows the new thing, what better than to have an eyebrow-less Tribute? Oh! I'll be all the rage."

"I think Lenny might be right Claude- we should probably just give her a fresh palate- then wait for Genabi to make final decisions."

"Urgh! I don't even understand why that little man is head stylist- you guys know I have _ten years_ more experience than him. _Hmph!_"

"Claude-"

"I know! I know- fresh palate it is."

Over the next two and a half hours, while the team cleaned me, washed my hair, trimmed my nails and removed all body hair (aside from my eyebrows) I learned the names of these strange people. There was Missanne- the only woman of the three, with dyed light blue skin, equally blue wig and sliver eyeliner; she looked to be somewhere in her early twenties. While washing my hair she commented on how lovely and thick it was. Saying her own hair as limp and too thin to ever wear out in public.

There was also Claude- an eyebrow-less older man somewhere in his late forties. Orange had to be his favorite color for he wore orange lipstick and sheer orange shirt and pants that allowed me to see his skin underneath was covered in black tattoos. Besides them the only things not orange about this man were his eyes- which were stark blue. Even though his face was mostly set in a frown, I saw him smile once or twice while working on my hands. "Oh! I just love your hands, so thin and dainty, but look at these calluses- I'd bet my wigs you're good with a spear huh darling?"

Out of the three Lenny was probably my favorite, a man somewhere in his late twenties. While the least outrageous of the three he was equally bizarre looking to me- though his bizarreness took a more subtle approach. His eyes were a vibrant purple his eyelashes ended with sliver tips. His black hair was slicked back and he wore a deep purple long tunic that was tight and showed off just how slim he was. The tunic bordered on dress, only I could see at the bottom black pants sticking out from underneath. He was soft spoken and often the voice of reason between the three, reminding Claude not to shave off my eyebrows and keeping Missanna on task. While Claude and Missanna waxed my legs Lenny offered me his hand to squeeze and gave me a kind smile. I could have sworn he said a small, "I'm sorry." But there was no way to be sure.

I was surprised I enjoyed these people's company more than I'd expect. They were nice, not at all the mean, shady sort I'd expect from the Capitol. Though they seemed completely oblivious to the fact that in a couple days I would be fighting for my life, they seemed honest in their attempts to make me more beautiful by Capitol standards. I didn't want to like these people. They were monsters in human disguise. Weren't they? I found myself questioning everything I ever thought of people who live in the Capitol.

After the grueling hours of work, my team of three left me alone in the cold room; promising me that my head stylist would be with me shortly. As I waited I took some time to again look at myself in the mirror. I'd never seen my skin so clean. My nails were perfectly trimmed and even with a light coat of something that made them glimmer.

My hair was the biggest shock. It was shinny and softer than I'd ever felt it before. Just as I was leaning in closer to the mirror to take in some subtle details about my face the door behind me opened- startling me.

"Gah!" I gasped and jumped so that my back was against the mirror.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright dear?" came a voice light and feminine. In front of me stood a man who looked to be in his early twenties with long hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He wore all black- his shirt, pants, shoes, he even wore black gloves. I half expected to see a woman behind to explain for the girly voice, but then he spoke again, "Its Linith isn't it? I'm Genabi Mash, though most people take to calling me Bi. If you don't mind I'd like to have a look at you." He pulls me to the center of the room by my hands. His touch is light, feathery and very gentle. He handles me like I'd break at the slightest amount of pressure.

"It's comforting to see you still have your eyebrows." I think he's trying to lessen the tention in the air. I breathe out a small laugh.

"Yeah, Lenny made sure to keep Claude away from them. He shaped them a bit though." I say.

"Mmm, yes. Lenny is very good at keeping that silly man in check." His smile grows a bit, "Lenny shaped them exactly as I would have." After taking in my face he circles me, inspecting every inch- and even though I knew what was coming next, I silently hope he wouldn't ask-

"If you don't mind dear, robe off?" I gripped my robe tighter. Nudity was nothing special here in the Capitol. One year I'd even seen District 12 dressed in nothing but coal dust during the opening ceremony. Aside from my stylist team a couple minutes ago, I've never been seen naked in front of anyone, and they didn't exactly gawk at me, they promptly worked on parts they needed to and covered them up straight away. I didn't want this man to stare at me and judge. It was wrong.

Instead of insisting, or yelling or taking the robe off himself like I'd assume he would my head stylist took my hands again and bent down to my height to look me in the eyes.

"A couple seconds is all I'm asking for, I just need to see your body shape so I can alter my design in the best way possible, to for you type. " he said gently. I didn't have anything to say to him, so I averted my eyes to the ground and with shaky hands removed my robe, which he took. I kept my eyes on the ground. He didn't circle me this time, only stood a couple feet away and stared, my face heated up.

"Alright all done, here you go." He handed me my robe back and turned around. I quickly tied it in place. I mumbled out an I'm done and he turned back to face me. I was happy to note that he didn't look smug or lustful in his gaze. He looked the same as he did before, kind and understanding. He took my hand again.

"Would you please follow me? I'm sure you're starving and tired after dealing Claude- we can have lunch through here." He said with a light chuckle. Genabi, or Bi, lead me to a door I hadn't even noticed till now. Through it was a cozy sitting room, with plush couches facing each other and a sleek table between the two, but what really got me was that one of the walls was completely made of glass and allowed you to see over the city. It was a beautiful sight of this horrible place. I walked straight over to it and placed my hands against the glass and took in the sights of tiny people and cars moving about rapidly.

"Strange isn't it?" came Bi's voice from one of the couches, "So many lives moving about, all in a mad dash to do things." I turned and faced Bi, he wasn't looking at me or the window, just staring straight ahead into nothing as he continued, "They all have hopes, dreams, fears- they all have thoughts they all think they matter so much. But in the end… in the end we all-" and then his eyes widened, his mouth slightly parted- startled by himself it seemed.

"In the end we all what?" I asked. This man, with his feminine voice and kind eyes, his weird words had intrigued me. I wanted to know what he was going to say. Instead he just smiled and turned to look at me.

"It seems I let my mind wander farther than needed, we're here to talk about your costume. " I was disappointed, but sat down on the couch across from him anyway as he pressed a button on the table and summoned lunch. As we ate we discussed my costume, not surprisingly it was going to be of fish-y resemblance. But Bi assured me it was tasteful and that I wasn't going to have to worry too much about getting sponsors. Apparently there had been gossip that this year District 4 had real contenders again, Bi then told me that Career Districts always had plenty willing to sponsor them and that with my beauty and Steal's killer look we were pretty well off. It was toward the end of our conversation that things got a little weird.

"So Bi, I don't think I've seen you interviewed before, are you new to the Games?" I asked while sipping on a fruity drink.

"Hmmm no. This is my third year, though first for District 4."

"Really?" I asked trying to remember something of him, but failing.

"Yes, though I suppose you wouldn't recognize me. I… looked quite different. I use to wear pink wigs and I recently had my skin dyed back to its normal color." He mused with a small smile; he looked down as if he were slightly embarrassed. And then I remembered- I_ had_ seen him before! Bi had been District 1's stylist. The voice was the same, but the look- he had looked so different before. Like he had said with the pink wigs and pink clothes, his skin also use to be white, not just normal white, but paper white, stark white that made him very frightening looking to a younger me.

"Oh- wow!" I gasped and I noticed a blush dusting Bi's cheeks, "I mean- _wow_!" I giggled enjoying how deeply I was making him blush, "You sure have changed! You almost look attractive now Bi." I teased as I took a seat next to him on the other couch and tugged lightly on one of his long locks of hair that was placed outside the ponytail. He laughed and lightly smacked my hand away. Bi, I realized, was nothing like the monster I had been expecting my stylist to be. After spending a couple hours with him I was happy to admit he was sweet and nice and he enjoyed my teasing. I briefly wondered if this is what having a brother would have been like. That thought sobered me up a bit as I sat next to Bi. He must have thought I suddenly became worried about the Games, because he wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

"I know what's ahead of you is frightening," he said with a deeper voice than he had been using before, "But be brave and don't let them see you sweat." He locked eyes with me, "I can't say much here or now, but these Games are going to be different, a change is coming my friend Cin-" I don't know what he was going to say next because bursting through the door was the rest of my stylist team with the materials for my opening ceremony costume.

Over the next couple hours I tried to catch Bi's gaze again but he was ever the professional, attending to finishing touches of my costume, dictating how my eye shadow should be and keeping Claude from shaving off my eyebrows. Lenny and Bi seemed to be close friends, because often as Claude and Missanna were working on me I'd catch them standing off to the side speaking in hushed tones. Sometimes when I tried to catch what they were saying Missanna would block my view and speak loudly to me or Claude. It was strange behavior… but I just wrote off as part of weird Capitol mannerisms.

When they were done with me I stood again facing my reflection in the mirror. I was happy to note I didn't completely hate the costume. I dressed in a two piece outfit made out of iridescent fabric that was like a mock fish scale. The top of the outfit was tight around the chest and stomach area making it hard to breathe but flared out at my hips in a crinkly way, making a sort of fin-like shape. The skirt part was the worse. It was so tight around my hips and went on like that down to my knees; only there did it flare out like the top. It made it almost impossible to take any normal size steps. But the really terrible part though were the heels. With them on they give me an additional four inches to my height, but make walking almost impossible. Bi appeared next to my reflection and wrapped an arm around my shoulders again and offered that kind smile.

"Don't worry too much; all you have to do is stand there, almost no walking necessary."

Then I'm whisked off to the bottom level of the Remake Center where the chariots are waiting for us with their tamed houses. I take tiny steps toward the District 4 chariot while my stylists pat each other on the back for their work well done. I notice Steal already standing on the other side of our chariot, he's dressed similar to me in fabric, but instead of a skirt he has pants.

"I hate you right now." I say to him, "I can barely move in this skirt and heels." He smirks and walks over closer to me.

"Be thankful, your stylist has at least made you attractive now." He says. I'm almost offended before I notice his eyes. There is a laugh in them, and I understand he isn't so much as being an ass as he's trying to be friendly… in his own twisted way. So I smile back at him.

"Ha-ha. Too bad they couldn't do the same for you." I tease him back. He just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. We stand around for a while waiting for all the other Tributes to make their way down here. I don't pay them any attention. Instead, while Steal eyes the competition, I take a closer look at our horses. I've never seen horses this close before. They're much larger than I'd thought. I pet one's snout and he makes a huffing sound. I let out a small laugh and continue to pet him.

"Here, you can feed him this." Lenny is standing next to me. He hands me a couple of sugar cubes. As he stands next to me I notices small details about him, the way he holds himself, how his eyes always seem half lidded; these small mannerisms are so similar to Bi's it's a little freaky.

"Lenny are you and Bi related by any chance?" I ask lightly. His eyes go wide before he lets out a laugh, it's an earnest laugh.

"Oh no-no." he says and places his hand against his chest where his heart is, like he's trying to calm it, "We are not related by any means. But we have known each other for a very, very long time. Why do you ask?" he seems genuinely curious.

"Er... no reason. You two just act similar I guess." I turn my attention back to the horse that seems to like me now that I've treated him to sugar. Lenny hands me some more as he continues.

"Hmm, I suppose when you spend so much time around one, you pick up their little ways and make them your own. After all these years I hardly notice." He says, and in a way I understand him. Over the years I'd heard from different people how much I acted like my father.

"Anyway, seems like almost everyone is here." Lenny comments and I look behind my shoulder to take in some of the people, my eyes glance over them. I remember some of them from the Reaping. And then I spot Bi over by District 12. I see the two Tributes are dressed in black with little facial makeup for the female Tribute. _Katniss_, I think briefly, _the one who volunteered_. Like my District partner, only for completely different reasons. I remembered her standing up and taking the place for her younger sister. She's standing by her chariot next to her District partner, a boy with blonde hair; they both look extraordinary simple compared to everyone else's costumes. Bi is talking to a man also in black; he must be part of their stylist team. I turn to Lenny to ask him who he is, but I'm shocked to see Lenny is already staring at them; his eyes though are what get me, he's out right _glaring_ at them. I lean in closer to him.

"Are you alright?" I ask in a hushed whisper. My words bring him out of his daze and he shakes his head a bit.

"I'm just fine dear." He says back to me.

"The real question is: are you alright Linith?" comes a voice from behind me. I turn, and almost fall over in my heels. "Ah-ah! Careful now." I see the voice belongs to Bi. He's made his way over from District 12. Instead of answering his question I ask one of my own.

"Who were you talking to, over by District 12?" I ask.

"Yes, do tell my _dear friend_." Suggests Lenny, his voice isn't sweet or soft like before, instead it's irritated and a little angry sounding; like he's trying to start a fight but Bi just laughs.

"Just a friend of mine, Cinna. It's his first year as a stylist for the Games. I helped him get his foot in the door. Becoming a stylist isn't as easy as you might imagine." Bi says to me, leading me over to the opening of the chariot, ignoring Lenny. "If you don't know the right people it could take you years before you can become a stylist; after ten years of working on a prep team and four being head stylist I'm considered a 'person to know' for those looking to get in. Cinna approached me a while ago, and I've helped him get to where he is now." Bi finishes.

"Oh," is all I can think to say, my eyes shift over to Lenny, I catch him rolling his eyes before he walks away. Is it jealousy? I wonder that's making him act like this- jealousy that Bi helped this Cinna become a head stylist before him? I want to ask Bi, but it feels too personal. Instead I let Bi assist me on top of the chariot, Steal pulls me up and steadies me. I have to fight to keep my balance.

"Remember," Bi shouts to us, the anthem has started and I only have a couple seconds to freak out, "Wave! Smile! And let them fall in love with you!" are Bi's last words.

Then the horses start to move, and we're off.


	4. Whose glances can cripple

Once my father and I were out on what is referred to as a long trip. It happens during the migration of certain fish, we're allowed to take our boats out farther for longer periods of time to try and catch some of the seasonal fish that pay well. During my first long trip we ran into a storm.

Growing up in District 4, you hear stories about storms, some so powerful they tear down houses and leave the whole District in disarray. I'd never experienced something like that in my lifetime. But out there on the boat, the waves around us rose to over fifty feet and crashed together to make monstrous sounds. It was all so loud and terrifying- I thought for sure the world was splitting open.

That sound is the only thing I can compare the Capitol's cheers to as our chariot enters the City. The crowd gets louder and louder as we draw nearer to the City Center. At first I'm stunned, to stunned too move. My eyes keep darting around me, unsure where or what to focus on. I'm also having a hard time trying to not wobble. _These heels were a mistake_, is the only thought running through my head till I feel a sharp pinch on my right wrist.

"_Ouch!"_ I quietly shriek and turn to Steal. For the first time since I've met him, he's smiling- a charming smile, but his eyes are dead serious and lack any pleasantness his smile suggests.

"_Smile and wave."_ He mouths to me. And I suddenly remember what I'm supposed to be doing. I start to wave and smile at the crowd of bright colors. They cheer a little louder once I start paying attention to them. I think my ear drums are going to burst, but I have no idea just how loud it is going to get.

Because once District 12 enters the parade, madness erupts.

I can see on the TV screens around us that they are surrounded in flames. I think for half a second something terribly wrong has happened, and then I realized that the opposite is true- something terribly _right_ has happened. I don't know how, but somehow- _somehow_ Bi's friend Cinna has managed to ignite his Tributes in flames. Their costumes are beautiful, breathtaking. Literally- they seem to have stolen my breath. Or perhaps it's the restrictions of my own costume that seem to have stolen my ability to breathe.

I notice their costumes are not the only thing that seems to stand out about District 12. It's the Tributes themselves, they're holding hands. That type of sportsmanship is almost unheard of in these Games. There can be only one winner. In five days' time we will all be on each other's throats. To appear like a team is almost sickening. I glance over at my District partner. He's still smiling and his eyes are still vicious. Even if it were just a rouse to raise sponsors I doubt I could ever fake that sort of kinsmanship for him. But the crowd can't get enough. As our chariots enter the City Center the cheers have reached a max I never would have thought possible. Then President Snow stands and with a wave of his hands almost everyone has gone silent.

"Welcome Tributes," he says, "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor." He continues and his speech is simple, short, and more importantly- over. We're all pulled into an underground station at the bottom of the Training Center. The Training Center is a large tower that was built specifically for Tributes and their teams. This is the place I will spend what could be my final days. As soon as our horses stop at our spot I'm bombarded by the voices of my team. Steal has jumped down from the chariot and joined everyone. I must be in shock because instead of joining him I stand there frozen on the chariot hearing a mix of voices of everyone.

"Oh that no good District 12! How absolutely unfair this year seems to be turning out. I thought for sure with some real competitors we'd have a chance!" moans Elle, who has magically appeared again.

"I thought you guys were absolutely marvelous." adds Missanna. Claude is right next to her nodding along.

"Still," he says, "Eyebrow-less would have certainly made a _larger_ impression." Kelling is standing next to the pair and gives Claude an incredulous look. I realize that's the first time I've ever seen her with a real expression on her face- aside from the blank one.

"You were lovely Steal!" says a woman I haven't seen before, she must be Steal's head stylist. She turns to assure Bi, "Oh your Linith was equally impressionable." Bi is staring at me with Lenny and Finnick at his side. All three are giving me equal looks of concern.

"Linith… won't you join us down here?" asks Bi gently. That's when I gain the attention of our small group. Why haven't I come down yet? Equally concerning why can't I seem able to take a breath? I can feel my chest moving rapidly but I can't seem to catch any air. Now it's not just our group that watching me. All the other Tributes have gotten off their chariots, the horses are making their way over to the stables, but ours is still in place. It can't leave if I'm still on it. Why aren't I moving?

_Snap out of it!_ The small voice in my head screams and suddenly I can feel my legs again. I make to take a step down, but it seems I've forgotten how tight of a skirt I'm in. So instead of stepping on the stairs that would lead me to the ground my leg gets stuck, and since the top half of my body was already leaning down I can't stop gravity (even with my flailing arms) as it pulls the rest of me- head first onto the concrete.

My fall probably wouldn't have been too noticeable; the sound of my skull coming into contact with the floor surely wasn't that great a sound to attract all the others. But Elle and Missanna scream so loud and sharply I have absolutely everyone's attention.

Someone yanks me up by my forearm, it's then that I feel a warm liquid running down my nose. For some reason I think it's snot, but as I look at the ground I realize I'm dripping blood. The sight is shocking. How could I be bleeding that much and not feel the pain?

Then I hear laughter. It's coming from District 1's Tributes. It's hard laughter that doesn't sound joyous at all. Other Tributes start joining in, the next thing I know I'm surrounded by it. It's coming from my stylist team, Steal's team, our mentors, Elle and most odd- _me_. I'm laughing so hard my throat hurts and tears blur my eyes. It must be contagious because somewhere through my laughter I even hear Steal join in.

But eventually it all dies down, much like all laughter does eventually when the target of the laughter joins in. Except I can't stop- I'm laughing and laughing and laughing; gasping for breath through the laughs. It turns out Finnick was the one who yanked me up, I notice because he's the only thing keeping me up because I can't keep myself standing, I'm doubling over in my tears of laughter.

And I realize I'm not laughing because I found my fall especially funny- I laugh because I miss my home and my father and Sally. I'm laughing because there is a 96% chance I will be dead in the next couple of days. I'm laughing at the unfairness of this whole situation. I'm laughing because I just stood in front of the whole country dressed in the resemblance of a fish. My sides hurt and by the time my hysteric laughter starts waning off to chuckles I notice that not only is no one else laughing, but most are staring at me, _and not in a good way_. My team especially looks on edge. _Well of course they do_, I think, _I must look absolutely insane, blood running down my face with a crazy grin_. Finnick and Steal are the only two that don't look concerned for my mental state. Steal looks bored, but Finnick is still grinning.

"Are you quite down now?" he asks.

"Yeah…I think so." I reply and try to give them a small smile that doesn't say 'I'm crazy'. Aside from my team a few of the other Tributes are still looking at me, but frightened. These are the tributes from the poorer and untrained Districts, people from 3, 5 and 6. The ones from the other Career Districts have lost interest in me, written me off as someone who has lost it already and therefore no real threat. Some people have even started making their way to the elevator. Bi has a handkerchief in his hand and is trying to wipe some of the blood off my face. That's when I notice him- the boy from District 2.

He's tall like Steal, but with blonde hair. And unlike the others who were still gazing at me in slight fear he's smirking. With his arms crossed over his chest, I notice his costume. He was dressed as some sort of fighter or warrior from the Days Before. He has a helmet with wings and his skin has a golden shine to it. He's almost glowing. I can't deny how good he looks. I must have still be floating off my laughter, because instead of averting my gaze from the boy I stare back at him, and when Bi finishes whipping some of the blood off my face I send a full smile his way; bloody teeth showing and all. He just rolls his eye, but the smirk stays. That is, until his District partner says something to him and his attention turns to the girl from District 12. Once he has Katniss and her mentor in his sights his eyes harden and he glares at the two who are discussing something. I look over at them as well and my attention draws Bi's attention. He notices the boy from 2 as well. He places an arm around my shoulder and starts leading me away.

"I believe it's time we all retire, no?" he says in his soft voice. As he leads our party over to the elevators he and I stop (since he's still holding me) by District 12. "It appears you've gained some unflattering attention," he says to District 12's mentor and stylist, the man named Cinna. Bi sends a quick look in the direction of the District 2 boy who is still glaring at them. Cinna pushes Katniss and her mentor toward the elevators where my party is waiting for me.

"You've had a long day Katniss," Cinna tells her, "Go and get some rest." It appears stylist don't come up with us. The elevator that my party has been holding for us only holds Finnick, Kelling, Elle, and Steal. Our stylist teams are just outside the elevator. Just before I get on Bi pulls me in for a hug. It's weird- to be this comfortable with someone I've only just met. But he's done nothing but help and care for me since I've gotten here. As I hug him back I decided that he's the closest thing I'm going to get to a friend while here in the Capitol, so I better get used to his touchy behavior.

"Goodnight Linith," he says and hands me his handkerchief, "Don't forget to clean off all the blood." He gives me a cheeky smile before stepping aside and allowing District 12 contestants to get on- along with their mentor and escort.

Just before the door closes I can see out beyond Bi and Cinna, the District 2 boy is still glaring at Katniss when he notices that _I'm_ still staring at _him_. He raises his eyebrows at me. I give myself a few brief moments to take in everything he is. He's beautiful- there is no denying that. And the way his golden body shine is sparkling under the lights he could have easily been one of those fairy tale characters my mother use to read me before she died. He could also quite possibly be the one who kills me in a couple days' time. The pain from my fall is catching up with me and making me feel lightheaded. Under different circumstances I wouldn't do this- but he was beautiful and I wanted to make an impression. So just as the glass doors closed I gave the boy from District 2 the biggest smile I could and raised my hand to wave at him rapidly.

I don't think he was expecting that, but he smirked nonetheless.

**THANK YOU SAMMYXXJAMES. You seriously just made my life, by seeing all the stuff you added me and my story to- you're lovely. I can't even :D Also I'm officially making LBOE my muse for this story, your reviews ngh- ^-^ just amazing.**

**Also thought I'd just note down here that the main consensus was one week updates, so I chose Friday…because well everyone loves Friday yeah? But since this chapter was a thousand words shorter than I try to make most, there will be another update over the weekend. **

**Review if you want~!**

**:D**


	5. The Heart

To say the elevator ride was uncomfortable would be putting it lightly.

My waving at the District 2 boy seemed to have rub Katniss the wrong way. It is a little squished in the elevator so I was standing pretty close to the girl, and though she wasn't looking at me directly I could feel a glare and tension coming off her toward me. I was still a little light from my fall so I turned to find Steal from his spot in the back of the elevator. District 12's mentor must have known Finnick and Kelling. The three of them struck up a conversation I can't comprehend. My mind was still swimming from the boy who smiled at me.

"Do you know who that boy was Steal?" I asked Steal louder than necessary. He just stared at me for a bit before answering. Honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd just ignore me, but he replied.

"District 2? Didn't pay attention to his name at the Reaping. He volunteered. Like her." He nodded toward Katniss crossing his arms across his chest. So I moved to stare at her as her District partner stared at Steal. We've reached Floor 3 and I know we only have one floor to go- teams are assigned floors by their District numbers. If I'm going to say anything I have to say it now.

The doors opened for the 4th floor and I don't move to get out- which is a problem for the rest of my party since I'm right in front of the doors.

"It was brave of you, you know," I said Katniss. She finally looked at me, "I could have had a younger sibling. I've never given any thought to what I'd do if they were chosen. I don't know if I would have volunteered. I've tried my whole life to never think of him… or her." Katniss stopped glaring at me- she actually looked very confused. I'm kind of confused myself. There's something I want to say, I don't know what- but it doesn't matter. I didn't get the chance to continue before Finnick shoved his way toward the opening and grabbed my arm roughly and moved the two of us outside the elevator.

He smiles apologetically at toward those still inside the elevator, "I see that fall has messed with your head there Birdy-"

"-I thought you weren't going to call me that!"

"And I thought you knew better than to open your mouth to anyone in talking distance," he said with a charming smile, but harsh voice. His grip on my arm was a sharp sort of pain, like Steal's pinch from before, which snapped me back to reality. I shrug him off and walked deeper into our floor suite. I don't give District 12 any last glances before I hear the elevator doors close. I'm too busy taking in everything. It's all extravagant and beautiful, high-tech furniture and technology that I don't even know the names to surround me. I'm in awe.

"Woah…" I breathed out.

"Oh! You two must be so impressed by all this! I can only imagine how different everything here is compared to your homes," Elle said. I looked over at Steal- he didn't look nearly impressed as I bet I do. If anything he looked a little annoyed. It didn't seem like he was going to reply to Elle, but I know we both need her to like us still and flattery seems to get you everywhere in the Capitol.

"It's all so beautiful Elle," I started, "We're both so honored to be living here for the next couple of days." Elle had a grin on her face so large you'd guess she was the one who decorated the whole place and we were thanking her. But just as quickly as her smile came it's gone the second she looked at me. Replacing her smile is an unhidden look of disgust.

"Linith… _dear_, do go clean up your face before the blood stains your skin. You look absolutely ghastly." My eyes widen, I'd forgotten all about the dried blood.

"Haha- oh yeah! Sure thing Elle I'll take care of that right now…" my eyes trailed everywhere wondering just _where_ I should go to clean off. While looking around I spotted a man and woman standing off to the side. I did a double take- had they been standing there the whole time? Elle snapped her fingers sharply, "You boy!" she called to the man (who is most certainly past being a boy). He quickly came right in front of Elle before she continued, "Lead Linith here to her room and help her remove the blood." I'm a little shocked at the tone he took with this man. She's always over enthusiastic with Steal, Finnick and I- even with Kelling. But with this servant she was nothing but downright demanding and mean.

He nodded shortly to Elle before looking at me. I half expected him to say something like 'Follow me' or "Come this way' but he doesn't. We hold eye contact for a second or two before he started walking away. As I trot along behind him I can't help but shiver. His eyes disturbed me. They looked like he wasn't really focusing, like he was dead on the inside.

We reached a door at the end of the hall off the living room. He opened it and lead me into what I guess will be my room for the next couple days. It's a large spacious room that's bigger than my father's whole house. I didn't have a particularly long to examine it before the man leads me to another door. Inside was a bathroom, equally large and luxurious. I wonder briefly if the reason for all this beauty of things I've never experienced in my new living space was a compensation of some sort for what would be happening to me in a couple days' time.

The man reached over to turn on the sink. From a drawer he pulled out a washcloth and jar of something. After dipping the cloth in the water he dipped it into a pink solution that was in the jar then looks up at me expectantly.

"Umm…" I said, "What is that exactly?" He furrowed his brows and shook his head 'no'. What hell does that mean? "Uhhh. What?" I asked as I looked all around the room while waiting for his response. When my eyes land on the mirror I shock myself. I looked just like Elle had said- _absolutely ghastly_. My eyes widen and I lean over closer to the mirror. My eye makeup had started to run from my tears of laughter- making it look like I was crying tears of tar. The blood from my nose had dripped all the way down my chin and had even left droplets on my exposed cleavage. _Well then_, I though, _I suppose I've at least shown the other Tributes I'm on the crazy side….maybe that could work to my advantage?_

During my thoughts the man had moved closer to me. It was his light grasp on my wrist that brought me out of my head. I turned to him sharply.

"What're you doing?" I asked slightly scared of the foreign touch. He made a motion of whipping his face with the cream and then pointed to my face. Oh, he wants to clean me. I nodded my head slightly and he clears the blood away. The floating feeling was fading and leaving my head with a deep ache- even the servant's gentle touch was hurting. I couldn't stop the whimper that came out of my mouth. That was when his movements ceased. He looked at me, really _looked_ at me. As if he was trying to dissect what was wrong.

Since he appeared to have no intention of asking me what's wrong I said, "My head…it hurts bad." His eyes found mine and he nodded his head slightly. He was all done with cleaning my blood stains so he guided me, with his hand at the small of my back, out toward my room. He raised an arm in a gesture that said _"Take a look around"_ before he moved toward the entrance of the room.

I caught his arm before he could leave out the door, "Please don't leave me alone." Since when did I get scared? It doesn't matter because the more I realized he's leaving the more scared I became. The room was large and there were buttons I didn't understand and- before my thoughts could get even _more _carried away my door opened and there standing in the threshold was Steal. Like always he just stared at me. I held his gaze for a before his sights settled on my hand that was holding the servant's arm. He walked into my room, leaving the door open.

"You," he addressed the servant, "Go on, you can go now," was all he said and with a tug the man had moved his arm from my grip and was out the door, closing it behind him. Steal went to sit on my bed, and the pounding in my head was getting worse.

"What're you doing in here?"

"I asked Elle out there who that man was after he took you," Steals began, completely ignoring my question, his gaze focused on my large window overlooking the city lights, "She said him and the woman are called Avox. Traitors to the Capitol." I wobbled my way over toward Steal on the bed and sat down next to him as he continued, "Apparently the Capitol cuts out their tongues, which explains their muteness."

My eyes started to feel heavy so I leaned onto Steal's shoulder, "Ouch…" I mumbled. Steal looked at my questioningly- probably trying to decipher my motives for cozying on up to him.

"Yeah.."

"I don't feel well.." I said as my eyes began to make their way shut.

"Must have hit you head harder than we thought." The door opened with a swishing sound and I see the man, the Avox, was back- carrying a tray with a glass of water and some bright orange pills.

"What's…that?" I asked, with some difficulty. He made a motion, pointing at his head then mine. Steal translates:

"They're for your head." He said he gently, more gently than I imagined him capable. Then removed me from his shoulder into an upright position, as he tooke the pills from the man and handed them to me with an expectant look. After I sluggishly put them in my mouth he handed me the water and I swallowed it all down. The Avox took the glass and then headed back out the door.

Over the next half hour as Steal explored my bedroom I started to feel like myself again as the fog lifted and I could speak without pausing. Steal had discovered a device that delivered food right up to us with only a couple words. As the two of us were munching on the best prepared salmon I had ever tasted- a question came to me.

"Hey Steal…" I said as offhandedly as I could.

"Hm?" he grunts- he'd turned back into a the boy of few words.

"Why are you hanging out with me?"

He swallowed his mouthful before turning to me, "I lost a younger brother," he said with almost no emotion, "I was seven, he didn't make it to his first birthday. My next birthday I started training for the Games." And with that he went back to munching on the fish and ordering crab.

"Oh. Okay then." I said. But it doesn't matter, Steal wasn't paying attention to me. In my half concussed state as I revealed to Katniss about my could-have-been-sibling did I somehow prove myself to Steal? It looked that way. No more is spoken about that subject and in the minutes to follow we're going through the gadgets in my room again, messing with the window's zoom function.

A sharp knock hit the door before it was swished open, revealing a smiling Elle, "Come now children! It's time for dinner~!" Without waiting for us she's back out the door. Steal and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"We should change," Steal said before leaving my room. It's only when it mentions it that I realized I was still in my costume. I had gotten so used to it on I hadn't even noticed it. I go over to the closet and program it to spit out a simple wide legged gray pants and long-sleeved black tunic with a high collar. After I changed and exited my room I looked around for Steal. I guess his compassion could only last for so long, as it seemed he had gone to the dining area without me. I braced myself for what this night would bring before leaving the hallway.

HGHGHGHGHG

Yeah… been awhile eh? I have no excuses. If any of you are still out there- review? Maybe? Please? I HOPE YOU ALL HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT THIS FANDOM- PLEASE COME BACK! I promise not to take forever updating again! Look! I think my grammar has gotten a bit better! I think?! I don't now anymore…


	6. And Devour The Soul

I dreamt I was a worm. Back in District 4, I was slugging around in the dirt. I wasn't happy, but I was said either. I knew I wanted to get to the grass over to my left. There was something safe about there that I felt I had to get to. As I started to make my way over a loud blaring noise pierced my ears. I soon recognized the blaring noise to actually be chirps, but due to my small size and the bird's alarming one the chirps were like the sirens that would warn us of tsunamis.

The bird was frightening. An enormous bird that was covered in blood! No... it wasn't covered in blood, it was the feathers- crimson red. A cardinal. We caught each other's gaze and I knew it was my end. As it came down to split my body in half I woke up- screaming. My arm stretched out grasping at the air in front of me. I don't know why, but the word I was screamed out was, "Wait!"

Was I trying to reason with the bird in my dream? Would it have waited? I didn't have long to ponder my questions, because no sooner had I calmed my breathing a knocking came from my door.

"Linith dear? Time to get up, up, up! Training begins today!" She didn't open the door, so I assumed that was my only warning. After I got out of bed and stretched for a bit I walked over to the closet but before I could program it, it gave me an outfit. It was black, form fitting pants and shirt with red detailing and my District's number. As I got dressed I recalled last night-

HGHG

When I had reached the dinner table everyone was already in the full swing of drinks and consuming alarming amounts of food (though to be fair, that was mostly Steal). Finnick was chatting eagerly with Elle who looked like she was on the verge of fainting considering how deep red her cheeks were. I was able to slip into my seat next to Kelling who was slowly picking at her food, without drawing much attention to myself. As soon as I sat down a plate was set in front of me by the Axon who had assisted me earlier. I wanted to tell him thank you, but then I remembered how mean Elle had been to him, how Steal told me they were traitors to the State. I probably wasn't supposed to talk to him nicely. I felt trapped. It wasn't fair. I couldn't even talk to him? He was going to spend the rest of his life slaved to these cruel people and in days' time I was probably going to be dead. What did it matter if I was nice to him?

_To hell with the Capitol_ I thought- I was just about to tell the kind Axon man, 'Thank you for earlier' when Kelling stopped me... by shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth.

"Emgf!" I gasped trying not to choke.

"They're pretty good aren't they?" she asked as dead sounding as usual. What. The. Hell. I thought. "It's probably best..." she trailed off looking toward Finnick and Elle, then glancing at Steal who was barely breathing as he ate like it was his mission in life, "It's probably best if you just eat tonight. There will be no talk of game play. Tonight. Tonight is just for food. Okay?" She asked me, although it didn't sound like a question at all.

I glanced back to the servant who was already waiting in the corner. He must have felt my gaze because he looked up at me briefly and... I could have been imagining it but I thought I saw a small flicker of a smile on his lips. But as soon as I thought I saw it- it disappeared and his eyes lowered and his gaze dropped. I looked back at Kelling and nodded at her. Tonight would just be about eating.

The rest of the night progressed with no incident. Well… Steal did get a tiny bit drunk thanks to Finnick's prompting- but otherwise without incident.

HGHG

I was the last to arrive at breakfast. My stomach was in knots; today was the first day of training. I wasn't sure what to be prepared for. Weren't Kelling and Finnick supposed to help me with this? I had thought that was how today was going to go. But when I started eating no one said a word. Steal and I piled on food and Finnick and Kelling picked at theirs.

After about 15 minutes of quiet eating, Kelling broke the silence.

"Let's separate" she said to Finnick. He only nodded and softly asked Steal to follow him. They left, but not before Finnick shot me a pointed look. Kelling didn't shift in her seat to look at me- she only kept staring out the window.

"So..." she said.

"So..." I mimicked. I'm so screwed. My trainer isn't silent but deadly- she's loony and has dementia-

"So what are you then, Linith?" she asked and I threw my mug at the wall. I was seriously getting fed up with the crazy. Okay. I got it. The Games severally messed her up- but Finnick played the Games too and he seemed okay most of the time. I didn't want crazy lady _Kelling_ coaching me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Kelling?!" I shouted. I wanted her to stop messing around. I wanted to feel prepared. I wanted to believe, even if only _stupidly_ that I was going to be okay and Kelling was not giving me any of that.

"Lower. Your. Voice." she whispered with venom. Well hello there serious Kelling- where the fuck have you been since this whole nightmare started? "You will not talk to me in a raised voice unless you want me to accidently kill you- is that understood?"

All my gusto was forgotten and I was a child again being scorned at by my mother- only worse because my mother never threatened to kill me. I managed a meek nod before she continued.

"Loud voices, shadows, and certain smells usually trigger me," she said not looking at my again. Well I mean she was still facing me but her eyes were far away. Long gone, somewhere dark and horrible. And I realized that I would soon become familiar with that place. "I don't mean to be a bad coach Linith," she whispered touching one of my hands that were on the table. "But I'm not like Finnick. My Games were more intense- I had to get my hands dirty earlier in my Game than him. There were very few weapons in those Games. A lot of it... a lot of it had to be done by hand. Even now they don't feel clean enough. And I wonder if being alive was really worth it." She cradled her own hands onto her lap and titled her head down like a child.

"I'll try and be more clear okay?" she asked looking up at me through her lashes. I wondered how someone could look both young and old at the same time.

"Okay Kelling." She let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Good. Good... okay- are you a Career Linith?" Her question took me a bit by surprised. Weren't all District 4 people Careers- and by chance you weren't, weren't you suppose to portray yourself that way? I nodded- a bit unsure.

"Being a Career Linith... it doesn't start when you enter the arena, it starts the second you step into the training room. You'll be expected to train with them, intimidate the weaker tributes. You'll also have to eat with them. I'm betting all of the other tributes will eat alone. You'll be expected to joke, laugh maybe even fake friendships with them. Do you think you can do this?"

I thought about it. How sickening this whole situation was. What I was going to have to do. Punishment for a crime the Districts did before I was even born- hell before my parents were even born. But then I thought about my father, and Sally. I thought about the Ocean and how much I missed everything I taken for granted about District 4 and I knew it was all worth killing for.

"I'm a Career, Kelling."

For the first time ever she smiled and looked directly at me, looking more lucid than I could remember ever seeing her. "Then there's only one more thing to tell you." She stood up and gave me a look that said 'follow me'. We walked down a hallway and she opened a door I hadn't gone through before. There seated on a couch were Finnick and Steal. Finnick smiling so hard I thought his face would split- even Steal had a grin on his face.

"I see you've made the right decision Linith!" Finnick shouted wrapping me up in a tight hug. I was so confused as to what was going on. I sat down next to Steal, who clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"I told him you would," was all he said.

"I'm sorry guys... am I missing something? What is going on?" I asked.

"There was never any doubt in anyone's mind that Steal wasn't going to be a Career, dear," Kelling said softly.

"All we needed to know was you. Now you two can be each other's best allies in the arena. Here in District 4 there is always the pack of a final two deal. You promise to help each other till the final two. Then all bets are off and everyone back home would understand. Is any of this making any sense?" Finnick asked.

"No.. I guess it is- but did you guys have to make it all weird and secretive?" I muttered slightly embarrassed blushing. Finnick laughed and Kelling smiled softly.

"Hahaha- alight, alright. No more surprises. Now that that's over let's talk weapons."

And that was the way the rest of our consultation went and before I knew it Steal and I were being escorted by Elle down to the training level.


	7. Safety Pinned

On the way down to the training floor Steal and I were quiet. Elle, unfortunately was not. Then again, I don't think she was filling the silence with her nonsense to make up for our lack of noise- she just didn't know how to be quiet.

"Make sure to make a real mark once you get down there. Intimidate the others! Be strong! Be powerful!-" she was actually making me want to smack her. But I didn't think that would put me in her good graces. So instead I just kept my mouth quiet , head down and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. I risked a glance over to Steal- he looked as he always did. Calm. Quiet. Collected. Not a bit scared. He really did live up to his namesake. The elevator door opened and I thought I was going to lose my breakfast.

"Make your District proud!" Were her parting words as the doors shut.

"Well... here we are." I said to Steal and looked around. There was only a couple other people standing in what looked like to be the starts of a circle formed around a trainer.

"Come on over District 4!" she shouted. Steal made his way straight over. I came behind him, more hesitantly. I was only now realizing how terrified I actually was.

Once we joined the circle I looked all around us at the equipment we were going to be training on. There were several different stations, tools, and weapons. At first everything looked chaotic but the more I looked around I was able to make sense of things. I hadn't checked the time before we left but I realized we must have been early. There were several people still missing. I wondered how mandatory these training sessions were and if everyone was going to come. I looked around at those that were here. Some kids from the poorer Districts- the look of hunger very prominent in her eyes. All the guys present were much bigger than me. I would definitely not be winning any hand to hand combat with any of them, however I thought I could take on several of the girls present. Then I made eye contact with the boy from District 2.

He was smirking. Like he had been watching me take everything in and was thoroughly amused with my reactions. Oh shit- had I not been monitoring my face? Just what type of faces had I been making? I felt myself wanting to blush- noticing him noticing me, but I pushed the feeling aside. Blushing, bumbling girls don't make it to the end of the Games. So instead of blushing and looking down, I met his gaze evenly. I wasn't able to pull off a smirk. I wasn't that great an actress to seem intimidating or full of it. So instead I smiled brightly at him- like in the elevator. The most stunning smile I could manage. Once again he seemed taken aback, but returned it. Steal nudged my arm and nodded toward the elevator doors. Katniss and her District partner walked in. When they joined our circle I realized they were the last to arrive. Everyone was staring the girl who was on fire. Somehow, in the light of the training room she didn't seem as intimidating as she had last night. She was taller than me, but she didn't look more muscular than me. If anything I'd say I was probably stronger than her, but I had spent half my life on a boat spearing and sailing. That's where my strength came from. She was out in the mining District, but I very much doubted she was in the mines hacking away at coal. So the question stood- just what had she been doing not starving and getting strong?

I'd have to ponder that later. Because as soon as she and her partner (whose name I couldn't remember) made their way over Atala started instructing us on what was expected of us here. What the different stations were for and the rules of our engagement of the other tributes. There was to be no sparing with other tributes. That was one rule she stressed along with, "Do not ignore the survival stations. Exposure can kill you just as easily as a knife."

After a while of her prattling on we were released to go to which ever station we felt like. I looked up at Steal, but he was already gazing at the weapons station- we walked over there and were met up with District 1 boy and girl.

"So, District 4, the fishing district huh? Does that mean you're any good with a spear?" The boy from District 1 asked Steal.

"That depends, you're from the luxury district- does that mean you're only good at wearing diamonds?" Steal took the spear the boy from District 1 was handling him and aimed it at a dummy that was at least 20 feet away. It hit- straight through the heart. A clapping came from behind us. We were joined by District 2 boy and girl. The boy wasn't even looking at Steal, he was staring me down.

"He's good with a spear, how about you little girl?" All thoughts I had about how good looking he was, were thrown out of my head at the phrase, 'little girl.' I didn't even humor him with a response. I walked over to the weapon wrack and picked up a spear of my own. It was heavier than the ones I was used to, but I didn't let it show as I went back over to where the group was. I aimed and prayed with all my heart that I would hit my mark. I sent the spear into the air and it pierced the dummy in the head.

Some laughs and Ohh's! were shouted, I went to retrieve the spear before I walked back over to the District 2 boy. "Does that answer your question boy?" I stressed the 'boy' part since I still didn't know his name. He just smiled that breathtaking smile and held out his hand

"You can call me Cato." was all he said, ignoring my question.

I know he wanted me to supply my name here, but my adrenaline was pumping so I said, "And you can know my name when you prove yourself.

He smirked and took the spear from my hands. He aimed it at the only dummy left standing which was closer than mine was- maybe 15 feet away. He took a professional stance and released the spear- it went right through the dummy's would- be heart. And I mean right through- it came out the other end. Shit. That was some serious strength. Remind me not to go up against him in the arena.

When he turned around to face me his smirk all the more cocky, I offered him my hand, "Lininth."

He pointed at his District partner that he had brought with him," And that's Clove." She was smirking as well. Her face read determined. I could tell she was someone who was very self-assured in their own strength.

"I'm Marvel," the boy from District 1 said, "And this is Glimmer." He looked average, strong but no real defining characteristics. His partner however was stunning. Absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't let my admiration show though- my ability at remaining aloof looking could mean life or death.

I point at my mostly silent partner next to me, "Steal."

"Steal huh?" asked Glimmer, "Why don't we go see just how strong you are then?"

The rest of the training session involved us going around to different stations and showing off our strengths. It was surprisingly loud with us. Boisterous- shouts of "Yeah!" and "That's what I'm talkin' about!" could be heard throughout the whole place. We congratulated each other and had little contest on how better one was than another. It was bizarre. Under different circumstances it would almost appear like we were all friends. Glimmer was kind- she handed me arrow after arrow as I took my practice with them- I was surprisingly good for having not used them much before.

I tried to help her along with the station instructor- but she didn't seem to have much merit in it. But at the sword station she was amazing. The way she sliced dummy heads clean off was something to be feared.

Clove was the quiet girl in our group, but it was more frightening silence than an easy one. I could tell there was something off with her the way there was something off with steal. As she took down dummies and trainers it was as if she liked it- not just Career liked it, but thoroughly enjoyed causing pain and relishing in it.

Marvel was crazy strong. And I emphasize the crazy. He was also very easy to talk to. He'd dish out little jabs at all of us only to follow up with compliments. He was also very funny- whether it was a joke at one of our expenses or just playful he had a knack for humor. In another life I bet we could have been good friends.

Cato was… - well he was still very beautiful. I continually felt myself wanting to blush under his gaze, the only way I could hold it back was by picturing him standing over me plunging a sword into my chest. Swords- if Cato or Glimmer got their hands on a sword in the arena I was surely done for if it ever came to a one on one. But who was I kidding? We were the Careers; of course they were going to get their hands on whatever they wanted. So was I, but I wasn't confident I could take either of them on.

Cato and I tried to one up each other, he won mostly on anything with more strength, but I won on anything with aiming. Growing up poor in District 4 where the difference between eating or not eating depended on how handy you were with a spear was definitely my saving grace. I could tell that Cato and Clove never went hungry where they came from. Glimmer and Marvel too. I wondered why they wanted to be a part of these games. The chances of dying were so high, only one came back. Then again they were raised to think this was the greatest form of honor. Maybe they didn't know any difference. Maybe they couldn't see that the Games were sick.

By time lunch rolled around I was tired and starving. Kelling was right though- us Careers all sat at one table and the other tributes by themselves. Though, there was one difference. The boy and girl from District 12 were sitting together. It was so strange, they even laughed and talked the entire lunch period. What were they playing at? Didn't they know that no matter what only one was going to come out alive? What type of sick game where they playing? Sure I was sitting here with more people but I wasn't going to have any problem plunging a knife into any of their back if it meant my survival. I would probably hesitate in killing Steal, but only because we come from the same place and because in my hypothetical it's stabbing him in the back. The second he turned around and I got a glimpse into his eyes I wouldn't have a problem. Steal and these other Career's weren't real children- they were machines designed for only one thing: kill or be killed. But I had to play along. I had to pretend I was a Career until it became true.

So I joked, I laughed, I even flirted a bit with Cato. All in the name of game play. I only hoped I could keep up my charade.

HGHGHG

I want to specifically thank my two reviewers: LBOE and WhiteOokamiKiss. Can I just tell you guys how much I loved your reviews? Like, XD I'm just so happy you guys like this story.

WhiteOokamiKiss: I hope this is enough Cato to hold you over XD I promise more Linith and Cato time in the next chapter!

LBOE: Ummm I'm trying to think of how to answer your question XD Well… I mean I don't want to spoil anything but… there will be Katniss, Peeta, Cato and Linith in the all the storyline to come? I hope that doesn't give too much away :D

Till next time guys! Please review- it makes me happy!


	8. All That She Knows

Once we got back into the training room the other Careers still wanted to handle weapons, I we were all standing around as Cato practiced more with some dummies and a knife. He was showing a lot of favoritism with that knife- and I was getting bored. What if there were no matches in this arena? There were once a year where there was only one room and a bunch of maces- the kids had no time for game play it was swing and hope you win.

I wandered over to the fire starting station. The trainer there looked thoroughly surprised to see a Career like me there, but he happily helped me on how to use flint and kindling to get a decent flame going. Even he seemed surprise how well I could start fire.

After I mastered this skill I wandered back over to the Careers. No one really seemed to have noticed my absence, but I couldn't help but notice how Cato seemed to be making an extra effort to keep in engaged with the training.

HGHGHG

The next day I woke up and I knew it was going to be a bad day. I had a pounding in my head like no other. My father use to tell me how my mother would get head pain so severe she would be bed ridden for days. After she died I suffered them too, but over the years they had faded to only a handful of times a year. With all the stress of the Game's I suppose I'd triggered one.

I walked to the breakfast table dead silent. I think the others could tell I was not in a good mood considering my lack of greeting. I briefly thought about asking the Axon man to give me more of whatever it was that he gave me my first day here, but I wasn't sure it was completely legal. What if he had just helping me to help me? Could I get him in trouble if I ask for more? I decide it was just best to keep my lips shut.

Steal and I made our way back to the training room after our quiet breakfast and I was in no mood to train with the Careers. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. So I made my way over to the edible plants section. It was relatively easy- I'd learned these things when I was younger from my father. I was lazily shifting through the test when I felt a presence at my side.

"So you're feeling too good to work with us for the day- or what?" said none other than Cato. I'd have thought they'd send Steal to fetch me. Hmm they probably did suggest that and he probably turned them down.

"What did Steal say when you guys told him to come get me?" I asked not looking away from the screen.

He laughed a bit before replying. He didn't even ask how I knew they had asked him. "He said 'If you need her to watch you train to be able to do it- get her yourself.'"

"Oh so then it's safe to assume you _do_ need me to watch your oh-so-magnificent-strength in order to train?" I asked turning to look at the beautiful blonde with dead, blue eyes.

"It always helps to have a girl gushing about how strong I am." I'm unsure if he's flirting or teasing. So I just roll with it. I need him to think it doesn't faze me.

"Well if that's the case you can get enough of that from Glimmer- Clove I'm not so sure. I think she'd be more likely to laugh at your attempt-then one up you."

He laughs again, and it's like music that hurts my already aching head. "Now how exactly can you say that when you've only known her for a day?" he asked. I can tell he's just stalling in talking to me. But his statement gets to me.

"What about you?" I ask.

He gave me a questioning gaze, so I make myself clearer. "How long have _you_ known Clove?" I asked. His gaze drops for a second and I think for the first time since being here he looks unsure.

"Since we were kids I guess..." he said. Unsure if he was really supposed to be telling me any of this, "In our District you get sent to this academy- it's all hush, hush but I bet you've heard of it huh?" he asked.

"Only whispers," I said- whispering myself. Are we even aloud to be talking about this? I'm not sure. But now that we've started I realize I'm actually very curious as to what life in his District was like for him. Once you're born somewhere you can never leave. They can't have people moving from District to District. The more people meet other people the more ideas and free thought get into the mix and then the Capitol would have another uprising on their hands. Or at least that's what I thought. Nobody ever talks about these things but I always assumed that's what everyone thought. So having him here, in front of me, I realize how curious I am about his life.

"So..." I said turning back to the screen, "What's it like where you're from?" I tried to ask nonchalantly as possible. Maybe if I acted like we weren't discussing anything prohibited they wouldn't notice us.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what's the weather like? What's the land like? What's your favorite thing to eat?" I risked a glance his way and saw he was unsure on how to answer, "Okay I'll start. The summers are really breezy in District 4. But we're off the Ocean so that's probably why. You can see it stretches for miles and miles away- that's probably my favorite part about the District. The air always has the faint smell of salt. Winters are horrible. The only exception I think would be the ice fishing. But last year... the weather didn't get cold enough so we couldn't risk going out too far onto the ice-

"What's… ice fishing?" he asked and he actually looks really interested in what I had been telling him. I can see he now realizes what we're doing. He realizes that he has no idea what it's like where I am from. He's probably lived his entire life on only one mission- train for the Games. But now, being here with me he's realizing the whole world of questions he's never even thought to ask.

Cato looked into my eyes like they had the answers to all his new questions- like he was trying to figure me out. And then he left abruptly without a word. It was strange, but everything about this situation was strange. The lives we lead here in Panem are so strange one beautiful boy shouldn't trip me up too much. Besides I still had a pounding headache so I went back to my edible foods test. Just as I clicked on a leaf a new voice came from my right.

"That's wrong," was the whisper, a whisper but pretty confident. "It looks like the ceafia leaf, but that's the genetic counterpart the Capitol made during the War. One bite of that and you'll be hacking up your deteriorating stomach. See if you look at the bottom left the Capitol's genetically mutated versions leaf turns up slightly in a soft curve, while the natural edible ones have sharp edges."

I re-looked at my selections and woah- she was right. "Hey thanks..." I said realizing I didn't know her name. Her tag said District 5, I remembered her to be the girl with the beautiful red hair but that was all. She had sharp facial features and apparently a load of edible plants knowledge.

"Oh, I'm Finch."

"Thanks, Finch."

With a slight smile she ducked her head and said, "No problem, my grandparents taught me all they knew about the plants-" she looked up and behind me then she stopped talking and walked away. I looked behind me to see just what she had seen that made her walk away- my Career pack. All of them seemed to be watching Marvel bench pressing an insane amount of weights, except for Steal; who was glaring over in mine and Finch's direction. Why didn't he want me talking to her? It was strange, but I shrugged it off just like Cato's behavior. Strange was now normal so I should get used to it.

I eventually rejoined the Careers in training. Unlike yesterday after I had wandered and Cato seemed to have gone out of his way to keep me engaged in training this time he was all but ignoring me. When lunch came around my head was still splitting so I opted to sit at a table by myself cradling my head in my hands. I was barely paying attention to what was going on. I vaguely heard Cato trying to coax the guy from District 11- the large strong boy who looked more like a man over to the Career table but he didn't say anything. I was impressed. Any chance to join the Careers I'd assumed anyone would take it. I guess he had standards about how he wanted to die. That got me thinking about if... if I died how would I want to go in the arena. I guess it would all depend on where they put us. Nothing was for sure. We could go somewhere snowy, somewhere horribly hot, somewhere forested. My best advantage would be if we went somewhere with a seaside. But I doubted luck would be on my side.

The rest of the day went by in a blur of training and being ignored by Cato. He did manage to shove into me at one point in the day. I took it as a sign he hadn't appreciated me trying to get to know his life before now. Steal and I went upstairs. I thought I could take this time to relax my sore muscles and still aching head but Finnick, Kelling and Elle wanted to grill Steal and I about what the other competitors were like. How we thought things should go down once the weaker Districts got eliminated. It was funny how Finnick and Kelling would use the word 'eliminated' instead of killed.

"Linith pay attention!" Finnick shouted at me when I dodged another question.

I could barely move my blurry eyes over to look over at him. I wasn't in the mood to talk about killing anymore. My stomach was officially in a whole mess of knots too big I couldn't even finish my soup. "I'm not doing this tonight Finnick."

"Doing this? Doing what? Linith, I don't think you realize-"

"No it's okay. I realize what's going on. I just... I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Anything we have to talk about we can talk about tomorrow. I want to get enough sleep for the Judges so... I'm done okay?" I stood up and walked away from the table. As I walked into my room I felt bad for just leaving them like that. I remembered my promise to Sally and my Father. To be a Career and to try to win. But this was so much harder than I thought it was going to be. Spending time with the people I was supposed to kill- it was hard. The girl who volunteered for her sister. The boy who made my heart flutter. The girl with hair as red as fire. All the poor, weaker and starved Tributes that would never stand a chance. Even my District partner. Sure Steal scared me, but I had grown to care about him. The more I thought about it I began to doubt I could kill him if it came down to it. Well... maybe if he had his hands around my neck, but still. How was I supposed to kill any of these people? I sighed and removed my training shirt, grabbing another loose fitting, high collared plain back shirt. When I removed my pants I heard a crinkling. Intrigued I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. Strange.

I unfolded the piece of paper and was shocked to read the message:

_Roof. 10 o'clock._

_-Cato_

Question raced through my head. Why could he want to meet me up on the roof? When did he put this note in my pocket? Where the _hell_ did he get paper and pencil? Despite my slight fear I couldn't help but feel… slight excited.

For a moment I let myself pretend I wasn't about to be thrown in an arena in the next couple days and be forced to kill. I pretended I was an average teenage girl, who had just received a not from a boy she thought was beautiful.

It was a nice fantasy. Even if I could only allow it to last a couple moments.

I checked the clock- it was eight now. I guess I had two hours to make up my mind on whether I was going to meet him or not.


End file.
